A Christmas promise
by Hime-Nami
Summary: La época de exámenes está presente y antes de las vacaciones navideñas deben de estar sobre el promedio. Atsushi, para motivar sus estudios decide hacer un trato con Tatsuya que se ve alterado por el azabache.
1. Capítulo 1: El trato

**Título: **A Christmas Promise

**Pairing:** Murasakibara/Himuro

**Reseña:** La época de exámenes está presente y antes de las vacaciones navideñas deben de estar sobre el promedio. Atsushi, para motivar sus estudios decide hacer un trato con Tatsuya que se ve alterado por el azabache.

Una historia con capítulos cortos que dan ambiente a las fechas.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating:** T (Por el momento)

**Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El trato.**

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban próximas por venir y tanto los exámenes como los entrenamientos estaban siendo muy duros. El frío también se hacía notar, incluso con algunas mañana próximas al grado cero.

Murasakibara Atsushi se encontraba fastidiado. La combinación frío más obligaciones problemáticas era la peor de todas, ni siquiera el tener caramelos en la boca hacía que su mal humor desapareciera y así lo veían el resto de los estudiantes de Yosen. Había ganado la fama gracias a la secundaria, pero aún en preparatoria muchos de los estudiantes, aunque fueran de grados más altos, ni siquiera se atrevían a pasar por su camino. Le temían. Le temían sin conocerle en lo absoluto, una de las razones por lo que le provocaba querer aplastarlos.

No muy alejado de su caminata pudo identificar a su compañero de intercambio. Aunque le ganara por un año era mucho más bajo que él, pero aun así su presencia no le intimidaba. A veces le envidiaba ¿Cómo podía mantener a tanta gente alrededor? Eso también le fastidiaba. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta el resto de que sus sonrisas eran falsas? Él conocía a la perfección cuando el azabache sonreía de verdad y en ese momento, sólo lo hacía por cortesía.

-Gente estúpida. -murmuró para sí mientras se llevaba otra barra de caramelo a la boca.

A penas Tatsuya lo divisó de lejos, se despidió del resto y lo fue a recibir para que entraran juntos al instituto, no le era difícil adivinar como se encontraba el menor.

-Enfadarse con el mundo tan temprano no te hará bien en lo absoluto. -soltó en un suspiro calmado, dedicándole una suave sonrisa- ¿Te has preparado para los exámenes de hoy?

De esa sonrisa era la que se refería el pelimorado, esa que solo le dedicaba a él.

-Son un fastidio, con que saque regular podré seguir jugando sin problemas. -Su tono perezoso hacia juego perfecto con la mayor concentración que le tenía al dulce en la boca. Sin dudas, no mentía cuando respondía lo de las calificaciones, no había demasiado que le motivara a aquel gigante salvo unas pocas cosas.

El azabache rió suave al escucharle, haciendo que el más alto volviese la mirada.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, lo siento. Es sólo que eso es muy característico de ti, eso es todo. Pero recuerda Atsushi, si te dejas estar arruinarás la pequeña excursión que ha preparado la entrenadora para la semana de vacaciones. -Le advirtió en un pequeño tono de regaño, no podía evitarlo, pero sentía la necesidad de estar sobre el más alto y así evitar que desperdiciara el tiempo y se distrajera.

-Mmm... -Ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo tratado como un niño por él. Le vio de reojo antes de volver la vista hasta el frente- No tengo demasiado ánimo de ir de todos modos. -su tono había sido infantil, mordiendo el caramelo que llevaba en la boca.

-¿No hay como hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre el estudio?

-La hay, sí.

-¿Entonces?

El pelimorado se detuvo de pronto haciendo que el azabache hiciese lo mismo. Ahora estaban en uno de los pasillos de la infraestructura, aún les restaba unos minutos antes de que tocaran la campana que anunciaban en inicio de las clases pero los pasillos estaban quedando vacíos, como en aquellos días donde los exámenes se hacían presentes. El más alto guardó silencio mientras se mantenía quieto.

-¿Atsushi? -le llamó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para poder ver el rostro del menor.

-Pasemos navidad juntos. Sólo Murochin y yo.

Ningún titubeo. La voz del pelimorado había sonado tan regular como siempre. Sin dudas Tatsuya se había sorprendido, pero como muchas veces, lograba ocultar su sorpresa bajo aquel rostro sereno que compartía la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que cuando al más alto se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil de sacárselo, pero a pesar de ello no estaba molesto, ni mucho menos asqueado. Para Himuro era una petición sencilla de cumplir y les daba un nuevo avance a lo que habían forjado en ese tiempo en que se conocían.

-No tienes remedio. -suspiró divertido y al igual que el contrario asintió, sin titubeos- Está bien, pasaremos navidad juntos siempre y cuando consigas pasar los exámenes.

En cuanto escuchó la respuesta del menor su mal genio fue reducido a la mitad y tal como siempre se guiaba, se inclinó para robarle un beso. Acción que se vio frustrada por el mismo índice del más bajo.

- Si no lo consigues, tendrás que olvidarte de todo esto también. -Mencionó mirándole serio.

-¿Eeh~? Pero ese no es el trato ~ -bufó frunciendo el ceño el alegato- No es justo, tener que privarme de Murochin por unos exámenes.

-Un trato es un trato. -Respondió uniforme al tiempo en que las campanas se hacían escuchar por todo el pasillo- Bien, nos vemos más tarde. Buena suerte, Atsushi.

Se quedó ahí, sin poder objetar nada, ninguna de las palabras del pelinegro. Chasqueó la lengua, el fastidio había vuelto. Si no daba lo mejor de sí perdería toda oportunidad de estar con Murochin, ya era un fastidio tener que compartirlo con personas que ni siquiera eran de su agrado pero, el tener que estar cerca de él sin poder hacer ninguna de esas cosas lo era aún mayor.

Se dirigió al salón malhumorado, ni siquiera el profesor llamó su atención cuando entró. Seguramente el rostro que llevaba indicaba perfectamente un "No me molesten si saben lo que les conviene". Se sentó en su banco desanimado y miró mal la hoja que tenía en frente.

¿Qué le quedaba por hacer más que obedecer a aquel trato mal jugado? Él deseaba pasar tiempo con el azabache para navidad, era su único propósito para las fechas. No deseaba pasarla ni con el equipo, ni con su familia ni mucho menos hacer ese pequeño viaje en grupo, solo Murochin y él y ahora todo dependía de cómo le iría ese día, sin dudas el resto del día iba a ser demasiado largo para todos, sobre todo cuando por la tarde tuvieran que presentarse para los entrenamientos del equipo. 

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! Aquí resurgiendo de entre las cenizas después de desaparecer por un extenso tiempo~ Bueno, para esta historia se me ha ocurrido una trama sencilla, pero sin quitar protagonismo a la pareja principal. Desde hace un bueeeen tiempo he querido escribir de este par, e incluso le pedí ayuda para inspirarme a una amiga (Misato 3) Así que, espero que esto vaya dando forma y sea de su agrado. No tengo pensado hacer demasiados capítulos, por lo que no será una trama larga, es más bien, sencilla, para obviar de los oneshots.

Bien, sin más me despido. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que lean y muchos muchos bellos deseos~ ^^


	2. Capítulo 2: El Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 2: ****El entrenamiento.**La mañana había pasado más lenta que otros días, para muchos esos días eran extenuantes y se hacían largos y es que teniendo las vacaciones navideñas a un paso la emoción jugaba en contra de muchos, salvo la de un azabache que más que emoción mostraba preocupación, al menos, interiormente.

Suspiró pesado mientras ordenaba sus cosas en el pupitre. Ya era hora de que fueran a las prácticas por lo que era contradictorio al amor que sentía por aquel deporte.

-¿Aún estás pensando en eso?

-Más que todo, me preocupa el cómo afectará esto a las prácticas. Sobre todo las de hoy. -respondió poniéndose de pie, tan calmo como siempre.

Si había alguien con el cual había compartido casi la misma cantidad de tiempo en lo que había vuelto a Japón, había sido con su compañero de clases y equipo Wei Liu, el chico extranjero que tenía una altura similar a la del peli morado, pero no lo superaba. Había tomado esa amistad cómplice, donde los dos se contaban los problemas y conversaban de temas mundanos. Para muchos la amistad de estos dos era aburrida, ver a dos sujetos serios hablar era difícil de seguir y cuando comenzaban a entablar conversación varios se hacían a un lado.

Tomó su bolso y esperando a que el contrario le siguiera se puso a andar hasta el gimnasio.

-Realmente debiste pensar un poco más las cosas, Himuro.

-Lo sé, pero debía ejercer un poco más de presión. No es un chico tonto, sólo es darle un pequeño empujón para que haga las cosas como deberían ser.

-Pero poner esa condición, pusiste a la única cosa que puede llegar a domarlo contra él, tú.

-No me trates como a una cosa, Liu. -mencionó en un tono poco convencido.

El chino rió levemente ante la reacción del más bajo y luego Himuro le acompañó la risa antes de volver a un semblante serio. A pesar que lo hacía para subirle un poco el ánimo, todo lo que decía era cierto y el sólo pensar que lo vería en la cancha hacía que todo se complicara aún más, pero debía de ser firme con su palabra, después de todo conocía demasiado bien a Murasakibara, si se doblegaba tan solo un poco frente a él ya no podría escapar del característico encanto del gigante morado.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio y una vez cambiados de ropa, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Por un lado se encontraba un pelimorado sentado en las bancas, con una pila de golosinas a un costado de él, por otro lado y el ambiente aún más pesado estaba una chica que si pudiera golpear con la mirada todo el mundo en ese instante estaría camino al hospital.

Los recién llegados se vieron de reojo, Liu dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro al azabache antes de avanzar hasta los otros dos miembros del equipo.

-¡Ustedes malditos, llegan tarde! -Gritaba el rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía frustrado o al menos, algo más molesto que de costumbre- ¡Por su culpa la entrenadora está enfadada! ¡Ustedes y ese gigante de allá! ¡Agh!

-Hey Kensuke, no le eches la culpa a ellos, calma, seguro encontraremos una solución... -Habló el tercero presente mientras trataba de bajar las revoluciones del rubio-

-Um... lo lamentamos Capitán, Fukui-senpai, nosotros... -Himuro no entendía la reacción de todos en el lugar. Vio de reojo al peli morado a lo lejos cruzando sus miradas por un momento, aunque no tardó mucho en desviarla. Suspiró pesado volviendo la mirada a los mayores.

-¡Himuro-kun! -exclamó el capitán tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que obviamente el del lunar se sobresaltara al ser tomado de esa forma.

-¿S-sí Okamura-senpai? -respondió tratando de sonar claro y poco nervioso. A veces la confianza tomada por el capitán siempre resultaban casi penosas para él, ya que a pesar de que era el mayor y el rostro del equipo, mantenía cierto comportamiento torpe.

-¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Por favor! -Y... aquí venía- Masako está a punto de estallar y si no hacemos algo para que Atsushi-kun quiera participar todo será oscuro.. y -Una gota de sudor fría corrió por la sien del mayor, algo notorio incluso para el más bajo. Sus manos también estaban sudadas- no querrás verla realmente enfada ¿Verdad? Las mujeres en ese estado son terroríficas... -Kenichi se veía realmente afectado ante todo aquello y no era el único que temía por una entrenadora enfadada, no, quizás si era el único que lo demostraba tan sinceramente pero, todos temían lo que pudiese pasar-

El azabache volvió a dar un suspiro pesado ¿Cuantos habían sido ese día ya? Realmente se estaba agotando con todo este asunto y apenas llevaban medio día. Quitó las manos del mayor con suavidad y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlo.

-¿E-eh? Pero, eres el único de hacer cambiar de parecer a Atsushi-kun ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

Himuro mordió su mejilla por dentro, después de todo, no era de los de decir lo que pensaba y hacía, no con todos.

-Hemos discutido. -mencionó con suavidad mientras desviaba la mirada- Ah pero, no es algo con demasiada importancia, no deben preocuparse.

-Tsk... Tendrán que dejar esa discusión infantil de lado ¡No es tan importante! -Exclamó el rubio, aún más cabreado- Joder...

-Bueno... seguro lo arreglaran pronto, Himuro-kun -volvió a cargar sus enormes manos en el menor- Pero por ahora... -Le miró serio por un momento antes de darle un empujón hacia donde se encontraba el menor de todo el equipo-

Se vio sorprendido nuevamente por aquel empujón, cayendo justo sobre sus dos pies, frente al más alto. Vio por sobre su hombro hasta donde estaban los otros tres, notando los gestos de "Estamos contigo" que hacían con sus manos. Verlos desde lejos les hacía parecer unos completos dementes, aunque claro, muchos de los otros equipos también tenían integrantes bastantes peculiares. Escuchó un leve gruñido ronco que hizo que volviera su vista hacia el frente. Desde su posición podía ver la molestia en el rostro del menor, sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos y su ceño era más notorio. A pesar de que estuviera molesto, aún le parecía considerablemente tierno y atractivo, sobre todo porque ahora estaba de pie frente al contrario y le veía desde arriba, muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verle de ese modo.

Dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

-Atsushi, me han dicho que no quieres entrenar. -Comenzó a decir en voz suave, siendo respondido por un desviamiento de mirada-

-Atsushi, si tomas esta actitud por lo que hablamos en la mañana no saldrá nada bueno. Puedes enfadarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero no metas al resto del equipo en esto.

Continuó diciendo sin obtener respuesta alguna. El contrarío sólo se dedicó a terminar sus golosinas para abrir el siguiente paquete, aún sin siquiera querer mirar al azabache frente a sí.

-¿No me hablarás? Bien, entonces si así lo quieres, no hablaremos por el resto de lo que queda de clases. -Odiaba que le ignoraran, muchas veces en el pasado había discutido con el tigre que consideraba su hermano por esto y que se lo hiciera aquel que consideraba "algo más", le fastidiaba aún más.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse de su lado, los otros tres que estaban al pendiente de todo habían adoptado unos rostros de decepción pero la de él, sólo los mechones del flequillo cubrían lo que mostraba su rostro realmente. Ninguno se esperó que el gigante morado detuviese el andar de Himuro, reteniéndolo de la muñeca para tirar de éste y aproximarlo a sí, haciendo que el azabache cayera encima del contrario.

-¿Atsu-...?

Abrió sus ojos a la par, mucho menos se esperaba que ahora sus labios estuviesen atrapados por los del menor, siendo obligado a acomodarse por una de las enormes y tibias manos de Murasakibara.

El intercambio había durado poco, pero fue lo suficiente para quedar con el sabor dulzor en los labios. Se relamió suavemente, pero aquel gesto se vio opacado por el rostro del menor dirigido completamente a él.

-Yo gano. -murmuró el más alto desde abajo, mirándole con cara de niño reprimido antes de soltarle para dejarle ir.

Estas palabras dejaron atónito al más bajo, ladeando suave la cabeza sin tener respuesta a alguna a sus palabras.

En cuanto los otros tres vieron aquella escena quedaron boquiabiertos, desviando la mirada rápidamente para hacer como si no hubiesen visto nada. Okamura había comenzado a reír nervioso, mientras que Fukui maldecía por lo bajo, ruborizado levemente ante esa acción. El único que se mantenía calmo era Wei Liu, que se repetía mentalmente en como Himuro le iba a deber un gran favor para encubrir tamaña exhibición.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Buenas de nuevo gentecilla! ^^ Bueno ¿Que puedo decir? Muchas gracias por su recibimiento. Sé que hay poquito material de este par y la verdad es uno de mis OTP's dentro del mundo de Kurobasu! Así que me hacen feliz el tener este recibimiento por parte de ustedes :) Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Con respecto a los capítulos, tengo pensado hacer uno por semana, pero quién sabe, quizás haya sorpresas o algo así, hahaha.

Sin más que decir y agradeciendo su apoyo, que estén bien gentecilla!


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿La solución?

**Pairing:** Murasakibara/Himuro  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Rating:** M

* * *

** Capítulo 3: ****¿La solución?**

Afuera nevaba. Después de que el entrenamiento se diera por acabado había comenzado a caer pequeños copos de nieves que pronto convertirían las calles y el amplio patio de la preparatoria Yosen en un lugar completamente blanco. Lo mismo pasaba en las calles de aquel distrito, el frío comenzaba a darse espacio de forma más notoria en las calles, temperaturas contrariadas a las que se vivía en la habitación del más bajo.

Sus manos grandes, muchas veces aterradas por cualquier otra persona, rodeaban y acariciaban el delgado pero bien tonificado cuerpo del mayor, no era la primera vez que sus manos invadían más allá de lo que la ropa cubría, se podría decir que conocía el cuerpo del azabache a la perfección, porque a fin de cuentas, aquel cuerpo le pertenecía sólo a él y a nadie más, porque Murochin era de su pertenencia, así lo había decidido y nadie podría arrebatárselo. En esos momentos, el gigante se encontraba recostado en la cama, con el moreno sobre sí, sus manos exploraban la suave piel del mayor bajos las ropas, mientras su boca y lengua se veían ocupadas en una interminable, intensa, pero deliciosa batalla con las del contrario.

Solamente el ruido de las flexiones y algunos suspiros entre cortados y suprimidos por los acalorados besos se podían escuchar dentro de aquella habitación, donde los cuerpos de ambos cedían a convertirse en sólo uno, donde el pelimorado podía degustar a gusto su sabor favorito, morderlo, sentir la suave y tierna piel del azabache contra su cuerpo, sentir con todo su ser sucumbía al éxtasis en el que se encontraban ahora. Todo para luego de unos minutos de movimiento a la par, sentir la esencia del más bajo entre sus manos, sin esperar demasiado para poder hacer lo mismo. La parte favorita era cuando después del encuentro, podían quedarse acostados, retomando sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba el suave y pequeño cuerpo -para él- de su compañero, y sentir sus caricias en el torso.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso después de tremendo espectáculo en el gimnasio, frente a sus compañeros de equipo? Al comienzo, las palabras de Murasakibara habían hecho que Himuro quedara perplejo, al menos eso había deducido por la cara que había puesto el mayor frente a sus ojos. Obviamente para él no era una molestia ni mucho menos le importaba hacer aquel tipo de insinuaciones frente a otras personas por lo que, la reacción de quién estaba frente suyo lo había tomado para mal.

-¿Entonces no me tenías fe, Muro-chin? -mencionó frunciendo sus labios al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y le miraba con rostro de niño decepcionado- Dije que yo iba a ganar y así fue, yo gano. -se señaló el pecho, haciendo que ese movimiento hiciera reaccionar al contrario que aún se encontraba en un pequeño trance.

-¡Ah..! No es eso, Atsushi lo que sucede es que... es que... -y nuevamente se quedaba en blanco frente al más alto, no era de aquellos que se mostrara condescendiente con el resto, más bien se consideraba alguien que seguía sus propios ideales, pero con el menor pelimorado frente a él, todo se le hacía más complicado de llevar.

-¿Es que qué...? -insistía el más alto, inclinándose hacia el azabache- Muro-chin ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara está roja...

-¿Eh? -Abrió sus ojos a la par llevándose una mano a la mejilla, efectivamente. Él había sentido como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, incluso se imaginaba como su rostro iba a cambiando de color, pero no admitiría, no con tantos testigos cerca- Aah... debe ser la presión, sólo eso... -le sonrió, con aquella tranquilidad tan característica de él.

Vio como el pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban los otros jugadores estrellas de su equipo y en cuanto dirigió su violácea mirada hacia ellos desviaron la suya. No entendía, y le molestaba no entender por qué se comportaban de manera tan extraña ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora? Volvió la vista hacia el mayor, que comenzaba a retirarse y nuevamente lo retuvo de la muñeca, no iba a dejar que se fuera sin una explicación, conocía a Tatsuya, en lo que llevaban como compañeros, conocía algunas de sus respuestas.

El del lunar volteó a verlo y luego se soltó de forma suave, no lo acompañó, sólo lo siguió con la mirada. Observó que se acercaba a la entrenadora, intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego, sin mucho más que decir volvió a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el gigante morado, pasando por su lado como si nada.

-Nos vamos.

Fue lo único que escuchó por parte del pelinegro. Ahora era él el que quedaba confundido con todo, pero sin decir nada tomó sus golosinas y lo acompañó hasta los camerinos para ponerse el uniforme y salir de la institución juntos.

No habían conversado nada en todo el camino hasta la estación, aquella situación era algo incómoda por el más alto, en todos esos viajes siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa pero ahora, ahora sentía que si decía algo podría ver realmente enfadado al moreno que estaba a su lado ¿Es que en verdad se había enfadado porque había faltado al pequeño juego que él mismo había infundado? Aunque claro, no había sido su culpa del todo, ya que el mayor le había agregado esos detalles que no le parecían correctos. Cuando sintió que el más bajo se había detenido, éste también lo hizo.

Lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió al pelimorado, de un momento a otro se encontraba aprisionado por los firmes brazos de su senpai, incluso podía sentir el tibio chocar de la respiración en su pecho.

-¿Muro-chin...? -Le llamó algo confundido ante ello-

-¡Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles! -exclama contra el pecho del menor, sin levantar la mirada-

-¿Uh...? No te entiendo... –

-¡Aaah! -exhala subiendo la mirada hacia el contrario, mostraba sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro se veía totalmente distinto al que le ponía a cualquier otro extra alrededor suyo- Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas, harás que muera de ternura.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no quiero que Muro-chin muera por mi culpa... –

-Pfff... -Cubrió su boca con la mano al escuchar la respuesta del menor frente a sí ¿Cómo no querer a alguien con semejante ternura? Muchos no lograban comprender al pelimorado, pero agradecía que él si pudiera entenderlo. Posó sus frías manos en el rostro del menor y se alzó un poco para plantarle un beso suave en los dulces labios del contrario, que aún mantenían el sabor de los dulces que había consumido hacía poco.

El más alto alzó una ceja, aún confundido por aquel cambio repentino que había obtenido de Himuro, pero como niño sabiendo de conveniencias, respondió el beso el contrario con su propio e imponente ritmo en él, tomándolo de la nuca para alzarlo un poco más a sus labios, después de todo, eran suyos. No pasó mucho hasta que algo frío cayó sobre sus rostros, haciendo que al mismo tiempo subieran la mirada hacia el casi oscuro cielo.

-Nieve... -comentó de mal humor el más alto al notar como comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve.

-Vaya, comenzará a helar en breve... -murmuró curioso de aquel suceso, el azabache. Se separó suavemente del menor y le sonrió- Será mejor que nos refugiemos del frío, no estamos tan alejados, después de todo.

El pelimorado le observó detalladamente y luego asintió, echando una mirada rápida a su mano que había sido entrelazada con la del mayor. Apretó el agarre y comenzó a caminar siguiendo aquella figura de piel blanquecina.

* * *

**Extra~**

_En el gimnasio, una vez que el entrenamiento había acabado por completo…_

-Eeh~ Con que a Atsushi-kun se le pegó las costumbres americanas de Tatsuya-kun… ¡Ahora todo tiene más sentido! –Reía a carcajadas un hombre robusto, mientras codeaba a un rubio que terminaba de ponerse el uniforme- Pensar que era una simple razón como esa…. ¡Jajajajaja! A que tú también pensaste otra cosa, Kensuke~

-Tsk… para de hacer eso. –Respondió el rubio con una pequeña gota descendiendo por su sien, mientras arreglaba su bolso- _sólo un cabeza hueca como tú se creería esa farsa…_ -pensó, suspirando pesado- Eres tan ingenuo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice…? –Sin entender el comentario-

_**Nuestro capitán seguirá siendo un hombre de fácil engañar, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero es nuestro capitán a fin de cuentas.**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Holas mis queridos lectores! ^^ Como las semanas pasadas, se agradece un montón el recibimiento que me dan al leer sus comentarios. Paso a disculparme por no haber podido subir capítulos los dos fin de semanas anteriores, de verdad, mi plan era terminar para navidad pero ocurrieron pequeños percances, entre ellos las mismas fiestas ú u' ¡Pero bueno! Espero hayan tenido una linda navidad, que Santa les haya traído lo que pidieron y sobre todo que hayan pasado una velada agradable y familiar con sus seres queridos~ También desearles un Feliz Año nuevo adelantado~ Que se cumplan todos sus deseos para el año que viene y dejar atrás los problemas que significaron este año. Espero les agrade el capítulo de esta semana. Saludines seres hermosos y de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan para escribir. ¡Besos! ^^


End file.
